


M is for Mabari

by HouseofAustrich



Series: Friday Night Dragon Age Writing Circle [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: 10 dogs and a bear, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Gen, how many dogs can fit into one cabin, the bear is Blackwall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofAustrich/pseuds/HouseofAustrich
Summary: Written for DA Friday Night Drunk Writing Circle on tumblr. Prompt was about dogs.Iseris Lavellan wants a dog.





	M is for Mabari

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Should we get a dog? How about 10?

It had taken months to build their home after the Inquisition disbanded. Built by hand, Thom and Iseris had planned and built as they saw fit, cutting trees and hunting what they needed, and buying anything they couldn’t do themselves. The result was something they could be proud of: a small home huddled on the edge of the Hinterlands towards Haven. From there, it was a central spot between both Redcliffe and the Chantry basement in Haven that had been acting as an unofficial base since the Exalted Council.

Iseris enjoyed the Hinterlands; it was a reminder of her childhood, and when she had first met Lucien. Thom enjoyed the solitude, for although he had made his penance, there would always be those who only saw his past sins in the cities and towns of Thedas. Together, the small cabin had enough of the world for each to be comfortable when they weren’t trying to save or fix it.

There was only one thing missing.

“Thom…” Iseris whispered softly one night while they lied in bed, bodies intertwined between the blankets.  
“Mhm...yes?” Thom replied, voice groggy with sleep.

 

Iseris laughed softly, she hadn’t meant to wake him.

“Have you ever thought about getting a dog?” She asked softly.

“A dog?” Thom sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Why are you thinking about this now?”

 

“When I was in Redcliffe yesterday...There’s a woman whose Mabari just had a litter…”

“Why are you thinking about it now though?”

“I was..uh” Iseris trailed off, looking towards the end of the bed where her feet rested, uncovered. “I was thinking it might be nice to have another foot warmer actually.”

Thom laughed hard, leaning over to kiss Iseris.

“My Lady, if you want a mabari to keep your feet warm, I’d walk all the way to Denerim if you needed me to.”

“Redcliffe is good,” Iseris laughed, “And to think I’d be like Andraste and her mabari… What would the Chantry sisters think?”

Thom lied back down, chucking quietly to himself as he thought about the Ferelden folk song that had been sung many times at the Herald’s Rest. He closed his eyes, prepared to sleep again.

Barely a minute passed before Iseris spoke again:

“Thom, have you thought about getting ten mabari…?”


End file.
